mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Noma Nyx
Noma Vallio Nyx (b. 20 Oct 2009) is a http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Pureblood pureblood 16 year old wizard from the backwoods of Ireland and is a fourth-year http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Slytherin Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumour has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) =Before Hogwarts= Before Birth The Nyx Family History The Nyx family goes back far in the realm of wizardry but never had any lime light worth mentioning, this was mostly because of the shame brought on by some family members. In the begining there was wise old Vallio Nagayoshi-Xu who was a happy go lucky pure blood. He soon married into another pure blooded family claiming Feya Shrew as his wife and she was a Danish Japanese witch with a strict code. The pair lived very happy and cozy under the wealth of both families, where they had three sons: Perrigod, Sinsul, Lerri, and a daughter named Kaya. Originally the bloodline was of Japanese origin, but somewhere they packed up and headed for South Africa (around the last war). Bringing up their family and teaching them lessons in magic there was no need for a school, home schooled like the muggles say. Which was no problem considering thier father and mother were very skilled wizard and witch. Around the time thier eldest child Sinlsul was 22 a very unfortunate event happened. He found hiself in love with a muggle. This of course would not do for a pure blooded family, but they were not so heartless. Allowing their son to cast his magical blood to the side to go live amongst the muggles a very dark cloud fallen over them. Some say it was a curse the Nagayoshi family placed on them for allowing their child to mingle the bloodline. Just old fashion bad luck could be it but shortly after he married the youngest daughter became very ill and died. Torn apart by this Feya could not handle it and took her own life. Leaving Vallio and his two sons behind. Eventually they had to move again because the family was putting too much pressure. Naturally he returned to his wife's home in Ireland. Holding onto his family name he was banished and cast out of the family will and anything related, Nyx became the normal. The elders would not tolerate a member who allowed their children to run with the muggles. Afriad it would taint the bloodline, mudbloods and all that jazz. The youngest son Perrigod was just reaching 11 when he got his first official letter. By this time poor Vallio had no choice but to let his son attend the school of wizardy and magic. Of course Perrigod was a bit higher then the others having already trained with his brothers and father. This was no surprise he was taken into the school of Hogwarts, and became a skilled Hufflepuff. Years went by and he would return home for holiday everything seemed okay. But one dark summer he returned only to find his father old and run down and practicing some very dark magics. Word from his brother Lerri informed he started forming the idea he would bring back his love Feya and their daughter. The dark arts changed him and it consumed him. That dreadful night he was to return to a cold dark house his father rambling about his will and wishes. This was when he asked his son to do something no father should ever ask. He wanted him to kill his brother Sinlus, who now was living a very happy muggle life. At first Perrigod couldn't do such a thing but being young and obedient the thought grew on him like a parasite. That whole summer he spent learning dark magics and effective ways to stalk his "prey". When the day came his father had invited the older brother over asking to bring his family along. As the hours passed and Perrigod had a job to do he started to slip. Either he would kill his brother a man who helped him or his father. The idea of this sickened him. When the time came he lost it, maybe it was the tormenting of his father or the warped mind he now held. In his last attempt to stop it all he ended up destroying everyone that night. His brother, his father, his brothers wife and thier child. When all was said and done he could not return to school he could not return to his life. Years and years went by he stuck with his newfound darkened soul and continued on. Till he met a equally demented soul named Allywen Woegard , a fiery Irish lass who was not as dark but she was up there. Together they lived out thier deathly fantasies and got away with sometimes murder. Until she became pregnant with twins. Carden and Noma, sons of satan. They stopped most evil ways to raise their children never speaking of the past. The boys grew up hearing lies of their family and never knew the horrible deed their father did. When Noma got his letter he was so overjoyed. Like his father before him he granted his sons wish and with some hesitance would not allow them to attend Mahoutokoro claiming they would not be trained well enough. Then there was the wand that passed to him: an old wand made of African blackwood with two cores (doxy wing and a cyclops eyelash). It had belonged to one of his father's brothers and even though it held dark memories, he wanted his son to be prepared. Noma was 12 before he actually got the wand because his father hesitated for a year on letting him go, and conditioned him to not use it until he was finished with his years. Carden decided to reject the school for another one across the country. Growing Up Like any other kid Noma was brought up right and very posh. His family was not poor but they were not full of thierself either. He learned basic magic at a young age and his twin being pure blooded like hiself refused to go the path of magic. Noma's father focused on him taking him under his wing like his father before him had done. An avaerage boring life one would say about the Nyx family. Mother would enjoy cooking and reading tot he boys, Father worked someplace far and didn't come home till early dawn. In fact Noma never knew what his father did he knew it paid the bills though. Unlike some pure bloods he really didn't know the history of his family, only hearing tales from his Father or on occasion a random stranger who might have had a run in. It was said there was two Nyx families but Noma was to young to put that together. Carden his twin was exactly what Noma wasn't: a very eager and smart child with a very sharp tongue. His brother was more of a potions person and so he spent a lot of time with his mother. Being younger by a minute he always felt like he had to prove something. This angered him deeply because he found hiself always being envious of his own twin. Wishing he could be as smart and quick as Carden. There was no competitions between the two but it felt that way. When he got his letter he thought this was his moment, but when his brother rejected it again he had a hate. Deciding finally to beg his father he got his wish. First Sign of Magic Like most magially inclined there is always a show of magical ability and for Noma this was an on and of struggle growing up. His power manifested mostly because of his anger toward his twin. They would spent a lot of nights dueling each other in the woods of their home, or often be taken to secretive get togethers where they would be forced to " practice " techniques on each other, this of course being more combative training. Of course Noma being the runt of the Twins he was always that step behind his brother Carden. One Duel when the two were about at their worst level of compitetion Noma hadn't shown much promise, not until he amazed his Father and his Brother when he managed to use a disarming spell. From that moment on he had started to show some sort of usefulness to his family. It would be proven later if he was actualy a competant wizard. =At Hogwarts= Train and Sorting There was a delay when he first came to the school and so he did not arrive by train, he was floomed over. This was because of his Father taking forever to even allow him to attend Hogwarts. They all assumed he would be put into the HufflePuff house, but instead he was setttled into the Snakes. Even Noma himself still feels this was the wrong path for him, but time will tell if the Slytherins would help him excell. First Year His first year was very rough because he looked more Muggle than anything, he had dorky teeth and a gap about the size of a canyon. He wore glasses that could have been meant for some one bigger, and his personality was VERY reclusive and shy. This was also the year he started to dabble into appearances and how to change them, wanting to look nothing like his own twin. It was this first year he accidently allowed a 6th year to change his eyes, and when it back fired it left him with one dulled eye. After sorting out his vision and eyes, he eventually learned how to find the right people. Going on through the year he was more to himself and was not very invested in many people, let alone the house he wasn't sure about. Nothing really memorable , he was starting to get teased for sleeping with stuffed unicorn plushies. It was near the end of the year when some one had convinced him to prank the boys of Slytherin and so as a last HA HA, him and another NOT NAMED boy went into the bathrooms and changed the water pink, the toilets purple, and the tiles green. This was not a very long prank as the Prefects made sure the place was cleaned, it would also be the first time he was sent to the Headmasters office to discusss his future and how he would acomplish more being good. Memorable Moments ' *Changing the boys bathroom ( slytherin ) different colors with a 6th year *Sleeping with stuffed unicorns *Messed up his left eye Second Year Second year was a learning year for him not jut educationally but mentally and socially. This was the year he returned to the school with pale white hair mixed wth colors like purple and blue. His eyes both greened this time around but the one still remained a paler color. During his summer he spent gueling amount of time learing potions and Herbs from his mother. She in fact wanted to make sure Noma returned with a new passion for potions, and his Father made sure he understood the need for Charms, and DADA. Stating this year would make or break him for the rest, although in this year Noma made some new friends. A Ravenclaw Pureblood named Devlin (npc), A pure blooded Hufflepff named Roony, and a Slytherin boy named JJ. These boys were trouble makers and it was what made him believe he needed to act out in order to make friends. A confusing time too when he had his first kiss, seemingly so with a boy from his own year. That would be something he took with him to the grave. He had also started the very small group of kids who were being bullied and together they learned some more defensive spells, of course most of them would make students lifes miserable. ( vanishing items, twisting shoe laces, the old fashion body bind ), all in all it was meant to empower the ones being bullied. This did not work inhis favor and the group was disbanded due to some unforseen events with a Boggart and a pencil. In the mid year, he was sent again to the Headmaster because he was attempting to break into the Restricted area, using an Upper classmen to do so. It would be blackmail and pure ignorance that landed him a month of cleaning, and another lengthy lecture from the current Head master. At the end of this year he also found out that his twin was doing VERY WELL in america, and was blowing Noma out of the water once again on how great he was. Before Noma left he set this little trap for the 2nd Years who used the bed he used to use, it would make them sink as if the bed was jello. Luckily he was not found out for that one. '''Memorable Moments ' *Creating an Anti Bully Movement (inside group) *Has his first kiss WITH A BOY *Let loose a Boggart on some bullies *Charming his bed to feel like Jello for the new 2nd years Third Year This year was the worst and by far the year he does not remember much of. Returning to the school only to find a lot of termoil happened. This year he was more moody and had given up on caring, having spent an entire summer hearing his Father talk about why he needs to be more intelligent, and also the talk of dating. Being told only to mingle with Pure bloods, and that if he was found to be dating anything less, it would only prove to his Father just how useless he was. It was this third year he started to dabble in blood, dark arts, and just some nasty things, he started hanging out on the dungeons more. Speaking to the ghosts , in fact the ghosts easily became friends he could not loose. A secuity in this unstable year, and his grades were suffering in the third year also. The same group of punks he was hanging out with would start to turn on him and he found himself the target of a LOT of bulling. All the way until he had a mental break down and tried to use any means he could to forget the year. This was acomplished when he got his higher classmen friend to brew him a nice and potent forgeting spell. A dumb idea and it landed him in the medical wing for most the year, and then he was sent to Mungo's. His memory has not came back from those years, but he knows there were many he left behind. One a named Slytherin boy who would become a little resentlful that he was not remembered, he would be considered Noma's first crush. When he left this year he promised himself that in his 4th year he would not be he target anymore, and that he would work even harder to prove them wrong, and all that teenage angsty revenge. 'Memorable Moments ' *Was tormented by the older friends *Lost half of the years worth memory *First fling *Was in a coma for 2 months Fourth Year A new start and a new mindset was needed for this year it was the year befoe the OWLs, and he had been told that summer if he could not get his stuff together and get better grades, he risked being pulled from Hogwarts. This in his mind kept him from getting into to much trouble, but it also meant he spent most of his time in the library. Studing to a point where he would not sleep, or eat, he put all his focus to his grades, and it would help lead to the addiction. Taking up Wide Eye potions , and then using a potion for hunger he experimented with this. In fact this year was the year he found some new information on Blood Magics, and darker techniques. The new goal this year was to experiment and find out what made a person tick, he ended up getting his hands on a poor 2nd year. The experiment went a little wronglyand he was attacked by the almost rabid rage filled 2nd year. This had him again in the hospital wing, after that he decided to wait on human experiments. Returning after the winter holiday this time he wore his hair more red than anything, having a harder time finding people who wanted to do the appearences spels. This was also a year where he was confronted with two new things, a girlfriend , and an enemy who he really couldn't stand. Noma also faced his past crush, and also gained a new one. This year was hard for him because whenthe wolfs attacked even though he had reason to protect people he found he was doing it knowing he might get something from it later. During the attacks he also became slightly obsessed with wanting to find wolves, mostly because of his past. There was also a moment where he thought he was in love with the evil witch hag, and so badly wanted to make an allience. After everything he did go through he started to come to the logic that being to rude was not paying off, so he changed his tone. Started working out more, paying more attention to his peers, and generally was trying to not get into trouble. This was not the case when he still was finding himself again in the Head masters office with the threat of being Expelled. With Exams over, and another crazy year done he came out with a relationship, an understanding of what he does not like, and a very go idea of what his goals are for the next year. If his Father allowed him to return....... 'Memorable Moments ' *Got addicted to Wide Eye potions *Started stalking wolves *Started a Cult *Started doing experiments on " things " *Self experimented on himself =About Noma= Appearance Noma was shorter than most in his fist years and he had always been shorter than his twin, he is lanky and more pale than anything. Freckles that are speckled all over his face and body, he has scars on his body from duels, and generally getting into fights. His eyes are green, but one of them is faded, his hair is naturally a DARK DARK reddish brown, but he is known for chaging his hair and eyes a lot. The glasses he wears are mostly for the dull eye and so he is seen wearing them, or not. Due to his teeth being so horrible when he was a child, his parents were convinced by a Muggle to get him braces. He now has braces until some Muggle tells him he can remove them, and so he rarely smiles not wanting to show that to anybody. Another thing noticable about him is that he is mixed, he has asian slanted styled eyes, but his nose is a thicker shape, his lips more flat like his Father. His features more came from his mothers blood, and so at times he does not even resemble some one with Japanese blood. '''Outside of the normal look for Noma, he is known among his friends to constantly change his apparence. Those who are even closer know he has a sort of.... Ability for it. You might have seen him, and not even known it was him. Aside from his more obvious changes he is incredible at accents.......which makes his gift even stronger. Those who are considered family have known that he is a special kid, and they have always encouraged him to practice. How ever Noma has not always been so pure soul about his gift.....and there will be times he will be selfish and use it for bad reasons. Mood and health can also effect his ability, he has been known to be actually blue, when he is down. Brighter when he is happier......then there is his eye. If anyone is observant enough....they might notice imperfection in his shift. (( the ability is a complete FIOC thing.....if you don't know. You don't know, but I am sure you can guess )) Personality He comes off very goofy, oblivious, stubborn, and impulsive. Yet any one who would know him knows he is driven, very dedicated to education, his wit is clever, and he has a sarcastic way about his words. Even in what might appear to be an impulsive choice there is ALWAYS a motivate, be it for his own personal gain, or somethin else entirely. Noma does not DO THINGS FOR PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE, in fact it's really rare he wold help or assist without reason. Now this does not mean he will not help out those who are part of his house, he has a certain love for his house. A VERY loyal person and is also considered a flaw, he is so loyal and honest to those he cares about, that he would do anything for them. Be it good or bad choices. Noma is raised by a strict Japanese Father, and his Mother stayed to the side and this contributes to his untrust with the opposite sex. He does speak Japanese but only around his family, only small phrases outside of his home. With how he was raised his personality can honestly change depending on who he is dealing with, this is why so many do not have much to say about his personality. Outside of " that kids crazy " THINGS TO KEEP IN MIND ' *'Houses '- He has no attitudes about other houses outside of the Lions den, and he is often being sen mocking them. Somtimes he might befriend a Lion only to later drag them down. He loves the Hufflepuffs and has been known to buy certain potions and ingridients from some. *'Muggles/Muggle borns - He was raised around muggles, and so has a vast acceptence of the Muggle world, but this does not mean he LIKES them. Being forced to live like a muggle caused him to have a sort of resentment for Muggles. For him it was TORTURE to live like an " animal " If you even have the chance to befriend him, chances are your relationship with him is on a need to be friends basis. He might not let you die, but he migt not really advocate for you to live. *'Half Bloods' - He has no issues with Half bloods outside of Muggle Half bloods. Being more open minded and believing Half bloods had no choice and that it was the ones who made them, that should be punished. He might be more inclined to deal with a Half Veela, over a Half Muggle. *'Pure Bloods' - By default he will always side with a pure blooded person, but it does not mean he likes them. It is an almost silent understanding he has for Pure bloods, and can also be taken as racists. In reality his reasons are more aimed at actual tradition and keeping blood clean. Not so much kill anyone Not Pure blooded. If you are a Blood snob you probably have known Noma. *'Creatures/Supernaturals/ects' - He is a weirdo, a creep, a stalker, and a curious person when it comes to these types. Being raised in th muggle land his fondness for being near what muggles considered Make believe is the purpose he takes a lot of passion in observing, learning, and even experimenting with these types. Chances are if you're one of these he already has his guesses because he has been stalking you. Magical Aptitudes Favourite Classes: Potions, DADA, Charms Worst Classes: COMC, Astronomy, Alchemy Details on Noma's academic performance are as listed below: Possessions Wand Noma is known for messing up his wands, he has either broke them, lost them, or had them stolen. It remains unknown if he lacks in talent becaus he picks the wands, and not the other way around. *Ebony, Veela Hair Core, 7" - Not very swishy, and a little stiff - His current *African Blackwood, Doxie Wing & a Cyclops eyelash, 13" ( this wand was passed down to him and not used, strictly for his RP history ) Pet He has a pet cat that is siamese, and he charmed her to stay small like a kitten. She is though old and hates most other cats of the castle. Her name is Hoshi and she also has a slight love for butter beer, cream, and paper. Hoshi is usually wish noma, or she is cat napping all over the castle, it is very rare she just hangs out with Noma. The cat serves a higher purpose but remains to be known yet. =Relationships= Family The family is speckled in some dark history the original bloodline was linked and supported the dark lord and his choices. The Main branch is mainly Japanese and the major language the family speaks is Japanese, english. The second branch ( the under gens ) is a mixture of Irish blood, and Japanese and the family speaks more English than Japanese, and has more of Muggle traditions. There is a lot of dark links to dabbling in blood magic, and dark magic and is said that the Great Vallio himself brough shame to the family and only has a white robe that is passed down. Around the time of the first WW1 some of the cans members were mixed in wih Muggles and sent to war, camps, and generally have gone off the radar. With the passing of the Dark Lords hour, and the new age coming the current family line does not speak about the past. They contently like to live as muggles, pretending they know nothing outside of wood living. The three sons of Satan Sinsul, Lerri, Perrigod, are known to be skilled duelist '''amongst the ranks. However '''only if you are affiliated with the more underground part of the wizard world, the family also used to work as informants to a good portion of death eaters. This fact remains to be found true or false. *Vallio Nagayoshi-Xu Grandfather ''dead'' *Feya Yord Shrew Grandmother ''dead'' *Perigod Nagayoshi/Nyx Father *Sinsul Shru Nagayoshi Uncle ''dead'' *Lerri Xushu Nagayoshi Uncle ''unknown'' *Kaya Xuya Nagayoshi Aunt ''dead'' *Allywen Woegard -Nyx Mother *Carden Valios Nyx Twin IMPORTANT MENTIONS He hates his twin, his twin is identical and oppsite in personality. He has a lot of anger toward his Father for the way he forced them to live amongst Muggles He does not have much dedicaton to his Mother, but he does have a lot of love for her The Nyx Twins DO NOT KNOW ANY PART OF THE DARKER BLOODY PAST ''' *unless it's brought up by someone else *read in a book, paper ect. *found documents of the murders committed Friends '''Devlin Delcasso (Devil D ) - A great friend he had gained in his 2nd year he was also one of the two who did not turn his back on Noma. They are usually seen hanging out in the library and the Ravenclaw boy also will some times sit with Noma at meals.Devlin has always been one of the few people he goes to for tutoring and is the reason his grades improved. JJ Oltergus ( J Train ) - Another true blue punk of a friend he picked up in his second year he ws par tof the terrible three group they had. true friend when it comes to honest answers and a very valued snake, when they are seen together expect pranks, sarcasm...and shade. JJ is sweet but he loves his trouble, and he loves getting Noma into it. Oliver Carter (Ollie ) - Although this was a very short fling they shared some very interesting moments in the common rooms. There may have also been a snogging session here and there, Noma has not much memory of the fling but continues to have some sort of " fondness " of Oliver that he cannot figure out. James Wood/Potter (bumbledore) - The first year found him one night and just kept finding him annoying him to the poin of friendship. Noma tags along with the kid just so he wont get into to much trouble, or perhaps he uses him. Francesca d'Este (france) - A newly gained friend she seem to be as weird and silent as Noma, he is still not sure what to make of her. All he does know is he considers her some one he can sit with and talk Leonardo d'Este - '''Noma has known Leo about as long as he has known his sister, and of the two Leo is the one he has had a thing for. Together they have had a silent sort of thing, a Bromance. Leo is one of the few who sees Noma at his ups and downs, given they have been dorm mates for years. '''Raven Stormborn - One of the first friends made in the school, and often times unnoticed. The two seemed to grow apart as people do when they get into new things. Noma as always considered a close friend, but it's always been a silent thing. Strangely she was his first crush Capria Black - A second slytherin girl he came to know in a short time, stil learning how their frienship will benifet him. He considers her a friend....for now Thomsian '''- A complexity of a person to Noma, partially because she is every thing he hates, and yet he tolerates her. Finding her bold ways interesting and having this sort of familar feeling, even if she is a mouthy hufflepuff. '''Essa Nazai - A ravenclaw girl who seems to always want to ask him what he is doing, and he takes some joy in making her squirm. She is a friend because her dedication to carry a conersation is valued to Noma, even if she is a little muggled. Ayo O. - They have been friends since Noma's 3rd year and he has become a valuable support for Noma. Not only is the Hufflepuff a positive light, he has always been there to help teach Noma animal care, and mostly the classes Noma sucks at. Ayo is a weird type of dude, but Noma still finds his attitude to life refreshing and humble. Not to mention he sells him potions for cheaps. Aloy Osiris ( unlucky ) - A lion he followed trying to help out, and now regrets....even if he wanted to say he disliked Aloy. She would still be in the head masters office right alongside of him, perhaps they were fated to be failed together. All Noma knows is Aloy is a Pain in his butt.....and anytme she is around he just assumes trouble will come. Naomi Tamaguchi '''- A 7th year snake, and a long time family friend. Noma hasn't been the best of friends to Naomi, but they have always remained almost linked. Their future holds some sort of crossing but to Noma she's just one of his better friends, the kind that watches over him. Now that they have been dating for half a year it's crazy for him to think this is where they ended up. Who is to say though how long it will lasst once she moves on. Enemies and Rivals '''Roony Albados - One of his first friends who turned a leaf on him and became some one he hated. The boy spent a lot of the last years making fun of Noma, and pushing him to the forgetful potion. He is often seen pushing, or mocking Noma, and has a habit of trying to steal his pants, socks, un attempts to get him in more trouble. Jane '''- A Lion who he cannot stand because she is always answering questions before him, or constantly out to get him. Or so he has convinced himself this might just be a educational rival. Noma hates to be bested by lions '''A. Peyroux - The crazy girl he met in the rain, and some one he wasn't sure he would learn to like. She had became a close Girlfriend. However after the attack this did not last, and in his own efforts to forget. He remains friendly and considers her still a friend....even if he does not remember more. He avoids her and any other members of her family like the plague, unusual of him to be so distant, even with a snake. Cary Mordushku - SCARY MARY MODOUCHE.....or other names. This is the pain in Noma's butt too, and a upper classmen he learned to dislike through the torments. If thi guys around chances are Noma is saying some sort of snarky coment, or making fun of his name. There is only maybe a couple times Noma did not want to slug Cary in the face. Jayden Lucas - This pain in the rear for Noma started more in end of 4th year and going into mid 5th. SOMETHING about the kid just makes Noma want to punch him in his smug Lucas face. Couldn't be that he dates a girl he has a crush on? This love hate realationship is fueled partially on the fact that Noma wants to Out Wit, and Beat Jayden once and for all. =Miscellaneous= Rumour Has It - He plays with colors a lot ( hair, eyes, clothes ) but his house colors he wears with pride. - He has a hidden Ability - He is very skilled in potion making, and charms.....and hexes - In is 1st year he was responsible for turning the towels in the boys dorm Purple. - In his 2nd year he was attacked an spent half of the year in medical - He actually has no memory of the 3rd year, and started an addiction to memory manipulation. - Found lurking in the forest, and halls at night (HMM) - Founder of the PFW (Peoples for Wolfs) - Dabbles in blood magic Behind the Scenes I am always open to doing ALL sorts of things, from family add ons, evil stuff, plot related, even down to making an NPC for a plot. I also play a VERY realistic way, and what ever I am doing ICly does not reflect my OOC opinions. I encourage enemies, as much as friends. The player chooses to play a angsty crap talking teen, this just means he is going to be mean, rude, and generally a butthead. That's his charachter, not the Player.....don't get all offended because I called your charachter a D-Bag, and come in my IM to hash it out. Category:Students Category:Slytherins